1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method, particularly to a method for fabricating a patterned layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, in a advanced lithographic fabrication process, patterns are generated by using an optical method, an electron beam, a nano impression method on a specific polymer coating layer (namely, the polymer material that is sensitive to lights or electron beams), also called resist, through chemical reactions or variations of thermal current stress and then used as a required mask when the subsequent pattern is transferred. But the resist usually requires complicated thermal treatment, exposure and development or the hull release fabrication process. Besides, for the lithography technology with a high resolution, a thickness of the resist is not enough for consumption of the subsequent etching fabrication processes, and the resist further requires the bottom anti-reflection coating layer (BARC) in the optical lithography technology and the anti-etching film used as a mask, such as a silicon oxynitride hard mask. Therefore, many films need to be deposited, treated and etched. For example, refer to FIG. 1 showing the etching mask layer of the advanced immersion lithography fabrication process now. In order to sustain the consumption of the subsequent etching fabrication processes, the etching mask layer 10 comprises two hard masks (ACL/SiON) 1214, a bottom anti-reflection coating layer 16, and a polymer coating layer 18. After the etching mask layer 10 is implemented with an exposure fabrication process, the polymer coating layer 18 is sequentially implemented with a post-exposure bake, a development and a hard baking fabrication process, and then the anti-reflection layer 16 and the hard mask layer 12 are etched, then the polymer coating layer 18 and the anti-reflection layer 16 are removed. Finally, the substrate 19 is etched. In other words, this procedure has to go through 11 steps. As such this procedure is quite complicated and time-consuming. When a process is added to this procedure, the possibility of abnormal fabrication process and products having defects is increased, and thus the production yield is decreased.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a method for fabricating a patterned layer, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.